chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Hune Marquard
|flavor = As the foremost authority on Danian Mugic, he works to unlock their mysteries... and how to exploit them.}} Appearance A large, purple robe shrouds most of Hune Marquard’s body, hiding his appearance. His turquoise body appears to be all but bones. His insect-like facial features and large blank eyes give him his eerie demeanor. On a different card, (but not in the show), he resembles an anthropomorphic eagle with shaggy feathers, and sports similar dress wear. Background Information Like other OverWorld disenchanters, Hune Marquard is a skilled Muge and a renowned scholar on the Mugic of other Tribes. His particular expertise focuses on Danian Mugic. Hune Marquard and his peers reside in the Kiru City Library, where they use every waking hour to get an even firmer grasp of their given subject. As a consequence, these disenchanters are weak if engaged in actual combat, but are very skilled Muges who may turn the tide of battle. During a skirmish with the Mipedians over the territory of Broken Edge, Tangath Toborn had to make a tough choice between fighting Prince Mudeenu for the location, or giving it over to the Mipedian Royal. Hune Marquard suggested that they cast a new mugic created by his colleagues at the OverWorld Mugic Academy, called Surge Song. A fellow muge, Najarin, advised against this, as he believed the mugic to be too unpredictable. The choice was ultimately made that Hune Marquard would cast his mugic, making the OverWorlders incredibly strong and swift. While in the beginning it seemed the battle was going in favor of the OverWorlders, Najarin's warning proved correct. By nightfall, the OverWorld Army lost nearly all their power and speed. Fearful of what might be done to him, Marquard suggested surrendering to the Mipedians, only to be berated for his cowardice by Viqtarr. Only when Najarin's new mugic, Revocation, reversed the Surge Song Mugic, did the OverWorlders drive the Mipedian Army back to their desert. After this, Hune Marquard apologized to Najarin for his pride. At some point in the M'arrillian Invasion, he was brainwashed by the M'arrillians and transformed from an insectoid like creature to something that more resembled an eagle. Special Abilities Whenever Danian Mugic rings out across the land, Hune Marquard draws energy from it to empower himself. Personality and Behavior Hune Marquard was cocky, as he believed himself and his colleagues to be absolutely correct and superior to other muges like Najarin. After the Battle for Broken Edge, Hune Marquard became humbled and lost these prideful traits. Basic Stats | flavor = As the foremost authority on Danian Mugic, he works to unlock their mysteries... and exploit them. }} Strategies The original Hune Marquard makes for a good mugic caster when facing Danian Decks. His Brainwashed Scholar form is even better, as he can allow your Danians to cast OverWorld Mugic, or prevent Danian Infection decks when brainwashed. TV Show Breakdown Trivia * Hune Marquard has a huge appearance overhaul between his original card and Hune Marquard the brainwashed scholar, he changes from an insect like blue creature a white bird like creature, possibly because his original form vastly resembled that of a Danian. Gallery Hune marquard 2.jpg HuneMarquard.jpg Hune Marquard.jpg 003 HUNE Final.jpg Category:OverWorld Muges Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:Uncommon Cards Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters Category:OverWorlders Category:Minion Category:Overworld Minions Category:Creatures Category:Muge Category:Brainwashed Notes and References